The present invention relates generally to an oil-water separator, and more particularly relates to an oil-water separator adapted to be used on the output of an oil refinery storm sewer system. The term oil as used in this disclosure is meant to include oils, waxes and other hydrocarbon materials commonly found in refinery operations.
Existing oil-water separators have utilized a one-stage design in which oil is skimmed off of the top of the oil-water mixture. The skimming may be done by a pump and a doughnut floater or a floater having a variable baffle design. These systems are designed to separate the oil in a one-stage operation, but unfortunately the oil product output contains a substantial amount of water.